Ringo
by WriteroftehStories
Summary: ANBU Captain Sarutobi Misaki "Ringo" fights alongside long time friends to bring back Uchiha Sasuke but is he the Uchiha she's really after or does she have an ulterior motive? *OC*


**Sarutobi Misaki "Ringo"**

'**Quickest hands in all Five Great Countries'**

**Konoha ANBU captain**

**Long black hair, gold eyes. Sarutobi complexion. No tattoos (except ANBU) **

**5'6 106 lbs**

**Ringo – 23 yrs old Konoha 11 – 19/20 yrs old Itachi – 24 yrs old Kakashi – 32 yrs old**

**Garb: Standard ANBU dress code, Cowboy hat, Americanized boots with spurs. Standard tanto carried on back. Bandages that begin below her elbow and end at her hands in cushion on her knuckles for her weapon to sit. White bandages covering face from nose to just below her jaw. **

**Doesn't wear ANBU mask unless undercover. **

**Younger sister to Sarutobi Asuma (deceased) and Kiko, aunt to Sarutobi Konahamaru, Daughter to Sarutobi Hiruzen (Third Hokage/deceased)**

**Closest friends: Kakashi, Naruto and recently Shikamaru**

**Main ability: Chakra manifestation. Uses weapons, most commonly brass knuckle knives to manifest her chakra and blast it with her Emei Daggers (similar to shooting a pistol, giving her a western image) though she can also use her tanto and various other weapons including her hands. **

**Same age as Itachi. Genin team was killed on their first mission by Mist-nin.**

**Favorite food: Mushrooms and ****Suika**** (Watermelon)**

**Favorite Phrase: "****bān bān" (bang)**

**Most distinct feature is her Glasgow smile though she wears mask similar to Zabuza in order to cover it. **

**One**

_ANBU vs. Jōnin_

"Tikamichi Moruno. Under orders of Konohogakure Godaime Hokage, _you_ are under arrest." Came a feminine voice from above. "Come quietly…"

"Che. So Konoha sent some little bitch to collect me? I guess I outta thank em for letting me go then." Moruno laughed, looking around for the source of the voice.

"So is that a 'no' then?" The woman asked quietly. He didn't answer, merely turned and dashed away. "I love when they run." She said landing soundlessly in a crouch beside the spot the rogue had previously occupied. She glanced up at her team of three who were perched in the branches surrounding the area and waiting for instruction. She jerked her head in a silent order to pursue and they were off.

Minutes later the fleeing rogue skidded to a halt. A woman in her early twenties, donning ANBU garb with the addition of a brown cowboy hat, and brown leather boots with spurs stood before him. She had a sheathed tanto strapped to her back. Half of her face was covered in a white bandage mask and the other half was shaded by her hat. Her long black hair blew out to the side in messy locks. Her completion was darker than most. A tan worthy of a Suna or an Iwa nin rather than one constantly under the cover of foliage. The rest of her animal masked team with the addition of a huge white dog, surrounded the man to cut off any potential escape paths.

She lifted a weaponless hand and made a fist with the exception of her thumb and index, creating the shape of a fake gun, pointed at him…

He would have found this humorous had the situation been different but this woman before him was giving off an intensely serious aura.

She lifted the rim of her hat and he stared into her bright yellow eyes. "Bān." She said with a tiny jerk of her hand as if pretending to shoot. Only she wasn't pretending.

A small spark of chakra jolted from her finger tip and hit him directly in the heart. Blackness was all he knew from that moment on.

"Taichō. Don't you think that was a little dramatic?" A dog masked ANBU asked with a chuckle.

"Which part?"

"The part where you shot him with your finger…"

"Oh, too much? Well, it's too late now." She said, walking over to the dead rogue and nudging him in the side with her boot. "He liked it, didn't ya Mo-chan?"

"Ringo-sempai has no respect for the dead." The bird faced ANBU murmured to the Raccoon faced ANBU while Ringo continued to nudge the dead man and make crude comments.

The Raccoon ANBU merely sighed and put his hands in his pockets while he shook his head.

"Alright whoever carries him gets free drinks later."

"Hm. Why do you think Tsunade is sending us after these featherweights. A Chuunin could have caught that last rogue." Kiba said from his seat at the bar.

"Maybe we've disappointed her." Taku mumbled.

"You aren't high enough Rank for that kind of curiosity." Ringo said.

"But don't you want to go after-

"No."

"But-

"Nope."

"Fine." Kiba growled. "But someone interesting better slip up because I'm tired of chasing these pushovers. This job's supposed to be exciting."

"Soon you'll just be happy you survived the day." Shikamaru said. "These guys might be a bore now but I've got a feeling this vacation won't last long."

Kiba and Taku both rapped their knuckles on the wooden bar and Ringo grunted in agreement.

"Tsunade wanted to talk to me about that. It looks like we're being sent out with a few other squads on a special mission. She hasn't made it official yet so don't get too excited. Some reports came in; Akatsuki is lurking the borders."

"Heh, I've a pretty good idea what they're after."

"Mm. Like I said, don't get too excited." Ringo tipped her hat up slightly and glanced over at the back table where most of the Jōnin and Chuunin sat. Jōnin and Chuunin usually left the ANBU alone. The bar was there for ninja because drinking was the number one escape for them after missions but for ANBU…well many of them just didn't like including the ANBU. Apparently you never know what kind of taboo word you might use that could just set one off. ANBU were emotional disasters. A tornado of destruction just waiting to be set off. Like Lee with sake. At least that was what most ninja thought. It was because of this tidbit that Black Ops were always outcasts.

At least the known ANBU were. Ringo hardly ever wore a mask. Her job mainly consisted of hunting down missing nin and her face was already plastered in the Bingo books and on Wanted posters. But Ringo was exceptional at her job and being exceptional made you an exception.

Before she could spot who she was scoping out a group of green vests blocked her view. She trailed her game up to see four sneering faces and sighed.

"How's it goin guys?" She asked. Shikamaru stayed hunched over his drink choosing to ignore what would come next while Taku glanced over his shoulder and Kiba swiveled around in his chair, just itching for someone to start some kind of conflict.

This happened a lot. In addition to being outcasts, the mask wearers usually were the brunt of jokes to some Jōnin (at least the ones who weren't skilled enough to be picked by the Hokage to join the elites.) especially in bars where people liked to let loose and drink. Sometimes the alcohol gave certain people a little more courage, like these guys for instance. Jealousy at its best.

"Well if it isn't Kami's gift to Konoha." The tallest, meanest one of the group said loudly. Loud enough to catch some attention. It was times like these when Ringo really wished she had stayed home. She didn't like having a spot light on her and neither did her team, well sans Kiba.

"Why don't y-

"Kiba." Kiba's mouth snapped shut, not because he wanted to but because he was so used to taking orders from her it was almost an instinct. "The man was givin us a compliment. Buy em a drink."

"W-what?" Kiba stammered. The group behind them snickered at Kiba. He jumped out of his chair and faster than the Jōnin could follow; Ringo and Taku had Kiba by the arms. He gave a short laugh and held his hands up so they let him go but he chose to remain standing.

"I can think of another way you can pay for a compliment, sugar." The tall Jōnin said.

"You can think? What a surprise." She snorted quietly, turning back in her chair and grasping a bottle of sake to pour herself another cup. "Why don't you go take a long walk off a short pier?"

"What did you say?" The Jōnin asked, taking a step closer to her but Kiba side stepped in front of him.

"How people like you even get promoted is a mystery to me." Taku said over his glass.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Ringo called over to him in a nonchalant tone.

"How about we find out who's really qualified for a higher rank, hm?" The Jōnin growled.

"That sounds like hostility, doesn't it Ringo?"

"And we don't like hostility, do we Taku?"

He glanced back over to grin wickedly at the other group's leader. "No we don't, Ringo." Taku gripped the bar and kicked the guy smack in the face. It was so sudden that he hadn't even had a chance to block. He flew back and crashed into a small wooden table behind them.

This wasn't a shinobi battle. This was a drunken bar brawl.

Kiba was already on one of the shorter but stockier ones. He was so focused on the one he was currently beating the tar out of that he didn't notice the other guy running up behind him. The other guy of course didn't notice Ringo either until she smashed her stool upside his head.

He collapsed at her feet.

"Congratulations, you've just lost to a chair."

The fourth Jōnin was in the same boat as Shikamaru. It looked like he only wanted to be seen shit talking and not seen getting bested so he slinked away.

Only seconds later, more ANBU- only these were on duty- appeared inside the bar.

Ringo and her team quickly lowered their heads and shuffled over to their place at the bar, but not before Ringo kicked the other group's fallen captain in the ribs.

"What's this?" The on duty Black OP asked behind Ringo. She recognized his voice and sighed in relief knowing that Neji wouldn't tattle on her. She couldn't afford another suspension especially when Tsunade was currently putting together a new anti-Akatsuki team.

"They were about to start something. Fuckin pricks think they're high and mighty 'cause they get credit for missions." Kiba grumbled.

Ringo glanced over at him and felt a pang of emotion for Kiba. It was true; Jōnin could show their faces in public. They could take credit for captures and mission successes. Even for fighting to protect the village. But ANBU were anonymous. They melded to shadows and kept out of sight. They covered their faces and carried out orders more dangerous than most Jōnin yet they were never allowed to brag and that was one thing Kiba enjoyed. Bragging.

Ringo was an exception. She was the only captain whose identity was known and she hardly ever wore a mask. Grant it her face was already fairly covered. There was a time though, that she did were a mask. She knew what it felt like but she knew Kiba would eventually come to terms with that or pick a different career. Black Ops wasn't about bragging rights. That much was clear. It was about serving the village and keeping it safe…and sizable paychecks.

"They started it." Ringo said as seriously as possible but her poker face was ruined by a snort. Neji sighed.

"You're going to get me into trouble. Every time we're called in here, it is because someone said something to upset you."

"Not me…Kiba. He was the one upset." She said with a shrug. Kiba tch'd and slumped over his drink.

Neji looked back at his team who were currently helping the Jōnin to their feet. "Since no one _looks_ as if they require medical attention, I won't call it in but you're paying for Ping-san's table and his chair." Neji said with a nod to the bartender. "And if any of them go to the higher ups, this is your responsibility. Stop fighting in bars." He finished sternly before turning away and nodding once to his team. They vanished and Ringo went back to glancing around for the only person she felt like talking to at the moment.

She locked eyes with a messy haired, one eyed Jōnin and turned back to the bar in front of her. She set down her cup of sake and slid it over to Kiba who willingly took it.

"Bathroom." She said before slipping away.

"Eh? Last time you said that you skipped out on the bill!" Taku yelled after her. She just sent a backwards wave and disappeared into the crowd.

She watched him step into the back hall of the bar. He stopped and narrowed his eye before she leapt at him, pushing him into the wall with a playful smile. He didn't resist when she placed her masked lips on his neck and her hands played with the hem of his vest so she pressed her body closer. He sucked in a breath when her hand moved lower to lightly graze over the front of his pants.

"Touch me Kakashi." And he did. He bent to hook his arms under her legs and before she knew it she was pinned roughly against the wall, her slim legs wrapped around his waist while his hands ran up and down her ribcage. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and arched her back, pressing her bottom half closer to his. He growled at that and dug his fingers into her skin. She smiled and moaned into his ear knowing full well that her sounds drove the man crazy.

Kakashi pulled back and brought his hand up to her mask but she grabbed his wrist and cast her eyes downward for only a second before glancing back up and placing a quick clothed kiss to his own masked lips.

"No one is back here." He said. If Ringo didn't know better, she'd say he was whining. She huffed a laugh.

"Kakashi…"

He sighed and let her go after his own quick kiss to her neck. She knew he would except that she didn't want her face shown in public. Though it was for a completely different reason than Kakashi, he certainly couldn't make a solid argument.

"Have you spoken to Tsunade about any criminal organizations?" He asked her. It was the only way they could inform each other of missions without actually breaking the rules and talking about them.

"Ah, seems a high ranked one is asking for an early grave. Don't you think?"

Kakashi gave her a crinkled eye smile. "Ah." She knew this meant Kakashi was going to be part of the squad Tsunade was putting together.

"Well I've got a report I need to get on. I should be done within the hour…" She said cryptically, tugging on his belt loop once before poofing away.


End file.
